House Suliman
From their own home the Sulimans operate a place of private academia for magic. Their estate allows for the research of magic techniques and components (essentially wizard college combined with a research facility) and aiding in magitech patents. Heraldry TBA The Suliman Estate The Suliman Estate was built to exist harmoniously with nature. Powered solely by magic crystals and water and wind mills. It greatly favors glass in the architecture of its buildings to allow sunlight in, especially for those who otherwise may rarely leave the indoors. The estate doubles as a home and as an expansive facility dedicated to the research of breakthroughs in magic techniques and components. A place of academia. Here, select graduates of schools who wish to focus on magic and further their studies of it are given room and board and access to their own labs. Professors range from those who actually educate others to professors that are simply here to do their own research. Mages who wish to freely study and receive guidance and aid for funding can find it here. House Suliman works with the government of Eden to ensure that mages and inventors of magitech experiment under the law. For the aforementioned funding, they communicate with banks and sometimes other noble houses who may be looking for mages to work for them. In regards to those inspired to infuse magic with technology— especially with Eden’s technological advancements— they may find aid in patenting their designs or connecting with inventors to shape their dreams into reality. While based in Eden, they welcome mages from all regions of the world. The real roadblock is getting through their intense vetting process. All research into magic is strictly kept a secret unless they chose to be publicized. Some exceptions would be when the Eden government shows interest in a mage’s work and decides to look into it. Being that this is the case— and a fact that is not particularly hidden— it’s not unusual for some to find this an… unappealing part of working under The Suliman Estate. As such, they may not join at all in the first place or leave without word. Mages are, regardless, allowed to act on their own accord, deciding which passion projects they choose to pursue. The Suliman Estate emphasizes freedom— they are simply here to provide the means of which to do so, while also ensuring the safety of the public and that their members operate by the laws of Eden. Admission Admission into The Suliman Estate’s academia is a mostly guarded secret, only showing vague information that’s available to the public. Most of those accepted into their programs are those who were extended personal invitations by the family. Some claim they recommend their own family members to be invited to the Wizard. A single, great secret of magic is said to be their due, should they pass the screenings or accept an invitation. This magic is then said to be added to the family’s magical repertoire, passed down only to each of the Wizard Sulimans. History Background Control of The Suliman Estate and the reputation of the house head can vary wildly between each new generation of the Wizard. Especially when a new Wizard is from a region different from the East. Succession of a new Wizard can cause major shifts in dynamic and the way the Estate is run. TBA Title Succession Bearers of the title of the Wizard Suliman have 10 out of 12 times been women, making the family heavily matriarchal throughout history. The one selected to be the new Wizard is always the one to bear their Crest. The title of the Wizard Suliman is granted to whoever currently leads the house. They are tasked with overseeing the facilities, ensuring things go smoothly, maintaining political relationships; the works. Being the sole apprentice of the current Wizard Suliman advertises one as the heir apparent to the title. Originally, the title stayed within the Suliman family bloodline. However, later generations would find inconsistencies with those born with the Crest of the Wizard Suliman. Outsiders who were deemed as bearers of the Crest would be adopted in and raised as the next house head. It is not publicly known how the House manages to find a new bearer of the Crest of the Wizard Suliman for each new generation without fail. As information of the history of the family’s succession of the title is withheld with great secrecy, it is difficult to theorize how. However, those close enough to the Wizards may notice some inconsistencies... Apprentices to the Wizard Suliman are given monikers by their master, which are based upon the region they hail from. For example, the current Wizard Suliman (XII) was born and raised in Laestrygonia before coming to The Suliman Estate to learn. She was given the name of “Snowflake” by her Cristal-originating predecessor (XI). Meanwhile, she gave the name of “Guppy” to her own apprentice. This tradition has been in the family since the first Wizard Suliman. Supposedly it was initially done as a sign of affection for the Wizard’s child. Its symbolic meaning since then can vary. However, after an apprentice succeeds their master, they abandon any of their old names and take up the title as their new identity. Since newer generations of Wizard Sulimans have been adopted in, the family’s “lineage” has become a mixture of the regions. Relationships Current Members Ancestors TBA Rumors * More unsavory researches can be pursued, at the request of the Eden government themselves… As technically, though bent, the rules are still being followed if they are granted permission. * The Suliman Estate has allowed enough free rein that they enabled some mages— who would eventually leave their reach of control— to commit atrocities.